Present Me With Your Love
by machi-pan
Summary: It's Christmas and they're both at school. Seme!Tamaki/Kyouya. '/Present/ me with your love', get it? YAOI PWP. Rewrite of "I bid thee farewell to thy dignity'


_The reason why I deleted the previous fanfic and I'm posting this __**again **__is because I recently found out that this fic was pulled into two communities - both of which added stories in hopes for deletion. That's just _mean _you know? Then peach-kun (i love u beb) PM'd me and asked me to rewrite it and post it once more. But if problems arise once again, I will post this story on another website. Maybe Ao3 or wattpad. Thanks._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why and what it is, Tamaki, but you light a fire in my eyes.<strong>

What Tamaki saw was a canvas, waiting for something beautiful to happen to it. Whenever Kyouya's bare shoulders were dominated on, by blunt fingernails and slim, yet large hands. Whenever Kyouya sensed himself being peppered with suggestive glances. Whenever Kyouya melded around the blonde haired boy, in a mass of uncoordinated pleasure. It was almost like Tamaki _knew _he was driving him mad.

The ambience of music room three was fluffy and pink, and would have been sweeter if it weren't entirely stranded. Only a total of two souls created the population.

Kyouya's composure was bright in a dark sort of sense. The boy never allowed himself to falter in concentration because that's what intellectual people _do. _Never in a million years would he lose to something called no motivation or struggle - or at least that's what he told himself as the blond boy kept on distracting him from work.

Kyouya's icy cold grey eyes pelted upwards, and produced daggers just for the blond who had been watching him all this time. He gritted his teeth, and continued finishing up the calculations for the costs of Honey's cakes until mid-term. He didn't sneak a peek just atop his laptop. Nope, he didn't. He didn't attempt to notice the annoying presence of that despicable young teen blinking at him, meters away with those large, round, blue pleading eyes, who sat on the couch, two hands tucked under his thighs.

The duo had come back to the host club location over the holidays to gather up all the props they had left behind. Feeling somewhat comforted by the familiar surroundings of the room, Kyouya had sat down, flipped up his laptop and set his fingers to work.

Already he felt an irritable wave collide with his focused mindset when the blond teen opened his mouth to say something but closed it as if correcting his actions. He did this a number of times before Kyouya stabbed the space bar key in annoyance. Tamaki jolted forwards at the sound but thought better not to note it aloud—no wait—

"Mother…how much longer?" He whined.

Under his usual, passive mask, Kyouya inwardly groaned. "Not long, Tamaki." He replied shortly, and braced himself for another Suou explosion.

"But _Kyouya_!" Tamaki squeaked, his lips forming the ultimate pout. "I wanna go home!"

Said raven haired teen pressed his knuckles against his forehead in mid-defeat, pausing his actions briefly to sneak out a glare that was aimed at Tamaki. "It won't hurt a little to wait for another series of minutes. Otherwise call a cab and leave without me. I'm staying here." He then proceeded to tap the keys in satisfaction, quite pleased at the baffled look he was receiving.

"A father _never_ leaves the mother alone inside the household at this time. Nor isolated school rooms!" Tamaki stomped his foot down ferociously, and narrowed his eyes a smidge as if the argument was a valid and Kyouya should take things seriously.

Kyouya merely sighed and raised a dismissive hand in the air, flicking his wrist in a sign of unconcern. Surprised albeit briefly amused, Kyouya jerked up slightly as he heard a loud growl emitting on the couch; from Tamaki's perfect mouth. He showed no sign of acknowledgement and paid no mind to the defeated muttering of one Tamaki Suou.

* * *

><p>A hard hour had passed without any sudden movements that caused Kyouya's eyebrow to twitch. This had to be a world record. Kyouya hadn't looked up since their last banter but could hear the steady breathing of his idiotic and remarkably endearing boyfriend. Finishing the last of his document he tapped a few more keys in before leaning back, his eyes steady on the screen.<p>

"Tamaki, do you have the theme preparations for the Christmas special?"

"…"

"Give it up now, Tamaki." Kyouya sighed exasperatedly. "We both know that it's impossible for you to deliver the silent treatment."

"…"

"Tamaki." Kyouya had risen up to find the blonde just a few centimeters away from him when he perfectly knew that Tamaki had been seated on the couch for the past hour. His breathing was quick and rapid by the feeling that trickled down Kyouya's cheek but it was silent from then on.

Tamaki towered Kyouya, using his height to advantage. As their chests were aligned, Tamaki knew by experience that the raven haired teen had to stare up at him for there was no other option. He bracketed Kyouya's body against the desk that the laptop was decked on. Silently, he chose to move away but only for a second; as he flicked the laptop switch off, snapped the lid shut and slid it across the table, to the side.

Kyouya's face was the classical stoic, but to his surprise, so was Tamaki's. This was definitely a new look that he hadn't explored yet. Normally, Tamaki had a trace of playfulness, a sort of affectionate look in which you can't resist but to approach him. In the few months that the duo dated (and fucked) Kyouya couldn't deny the delicious linger of lust and affection, evident in each kiss. Maybe he even _loved_ Tamaki.

Wouldn't that be hilarious? The Shadow King and the King sharing an ultimate romance, both polar opposites and yet entirely the same.

Kyouya concealed a shiver that rose up his spine as he noticed the dark look that Tamaki was giving him. His eyes against the shadows looked freakishly black and Kyouya gulped freely as warmth transferred from his abdomen to his now awakened erection.

"What are you doing?" He asked, attempting to release his facade but failed within the last syllable; his tone had gone all shaky. Mistake number one.

Tamaki was about to reply when the bell tower had rung, used for informing all about midnight. Kyouya hadn't realized that he kept the both of them in so late.

Despite the loud twitter of birds and the chirps of lonely crickets, the bell sounded through the empty hallways, booming near Tamaki and Kyouya. The mother of the duo shivered as Tamaki's lips, under dim lighting of the moon gradually curled into a slow, cool smile—almost smirking. It wasn't one of those actual smirks like children used for petty fights, it was one that was far more intimidating, no, _superior_.

The Ootori heir put up no resistance as the teen encircled his delicate wrists with his slim fingers and large palms. This is where he belonged, Kyouya thought in dark amusement, under the king

"Do you know what that means?" Tamaki whispered. Kyouya blinked, already feeling his throat breaking into a rasp.

"Merry Christmas." He replied flatly, his wrists still flailing above his head with a miraculously strong grip that neither knew Tamaki had in him.  
>Tamaki's face fell dramatically, losing all factors of his dangerously dominant act, much to Kyouya's disappointme—…fascination.<p>

"Kyouya, you're doing it _wrong_. When Mothers say it, it has to be sweet and miraculous. You should definitely smile when you say it! Don't forget that there are plenty of kids out there who wished they'd get life-changing greeting from their Mothers on Christmas day." Tamaki said quickly as if it was an order. Kyouya merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Mother," Tamaki pleaded. "I've seen you _really _smile once, remember? It was _adorable. _It lights up your whole face." Tamaki grinned as if he was the one being begged to grin an enormous grin. On his face was something in between a scowl and a pout when Kyouya refused to reply.

"Party pooper," Tamaki pouted, releasing his hold on Kyouya's wrists before pinching the cheeks of his passive boyfriend. "Here, smile!"

"Ootori's do not like to be _manhandled_, you _idiot_." Kyouya snapped back ferociously, trying to kick the king off him. His words became stifled as Tamaki played with his face, and the words became a dangerous light that made Tamaki snigger and giggle.

"Kyouya, you looked so funny when you said that," Tamaki choked out through giggles and snickers, almost failing to withstand his standing position.

"It's better than the sore eyesight you display for me every day of the year." Kyouya droned in retaliation. He was somewhat pissed but he shouldn't expect any less. Trust Tamaki to suck in all his dominance one second only to fall into his cheerful idiot persona the next.

"Mother!" Tamaki scolded. "You're the one with the sore eyesight!"

Kyouya shook his head slightly while sighing. "Fool," He mumbled under his breath. After hearing that, Tamaki with his wicked antics decided to illustrate his point even further and swooped his arm down to an angle that was physically possible only for someone like him and snatched up Kyouya's glasses from his nose.

"Hey!" Kyouya looked appalled. "You bastard, give them back."

"Oooh," Tamaki commented, a teasing edge in his sleek voice. "Kyouya is _scary _all of a sudden." His voice was in tone of a sing-song that irritated Kyouya to no end.

Sighing in defeat, he wrapped his arms around his abdomen and leaned back on the table behind him, resembling a cool alley cat that was stretching against the building walls. An idea clicked inside his cranium and he focused on the disturbing blonde blur that was Tamaki.

"It's rather ironic how we're spending the first hour of Christmas here," Kyouya remarked. He smirked inwardly as Tamaki blanched. "It is _also _ironic how you aren't demonstrating any Christmas spirit, _Father_."

It was a normal trademark, but Tamaki choked at his self-proclaimed name anyway. He shook his head and straightened his posture. "Meaning?" He spoke out boldly.

Kyouya arched an eyebrow.

"_Hoah_!" Tamaki sighed dramatically and his movements to a dance so graceful that Kyouya sworn he had seen Tamaki with strings of roses faded in the background. They were so red, so alluring but nothing in comparison to Tamaki's blinking, clear blue orbs that the host club had grown to love. "Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed. "The true essence of love is spent mostly during Christmas day, where kids would stick to their chuckling grandparents, and couples holding hands and dancing _galore_!"

His voice boomed higher to his already loud volume and Kyouya felt a wince coming through if he went any louder. Then his face fell instantly and the roses vanished to become a sort of ghosting aura that surrounded the room. "No, no, Mother! This is all wrong!"

Kyouya jerked back and raised a protective arm against his abdomen in fear that he might catch the insanity of the enigma that is Tamaki Suou.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He replied, squinting his eyes as his sight attempted to focus on Tamaki.

"I'm talking about the Christmas spirit and the family participating!" Tamaki spat out, as if everyone should know. "I should be home in nothing more than a bathrobe, emphasizing that I'm a man of his needs. And Kyouya should be right next to me, smiling warmly in his kitchen apron-"

"Tamaki." Kyouya sounded impossibly deadly with just three syllables. "Never will I ever, and I repeat, _ever_ wear something as nauseating as that thought."

Tamaki, horrified, let out a gasp of accusation. "Kyouya, don't deprive a man of his need!"

With his pointer finger and thumb, Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tamaki, I'm going to hit you right now."

"Aw, don't get mad just 'cause-OW! KYOUYA!" Tamaki rubbed at his forearm with an annoyed pout that Kyouya failed to see. "I still have your glasses, you know," He threatens.

"Was that supposed to stricken me of fear?" Kyouya drawled somewhat politely. Only he had the ability to do that.

"You could just get another one anyway. I'd be surprised if you didn't wear the same glasses every day,"

"Tamaki Suou." Kyouya laughed darkly. "Missing the point for _two_ years."

"Sure, Kyouya. And it's not helping with the fact that it's Christmas and there's not even a smile on your face." Tamaki spoke through pouted lips.

"What do _you_ suggest, then?" Kyouya passed back challengingly.

It took about a minute before Tamaki replied. "The Christmas spirit—"

Kyouya sighed.

"_The Christmas spirit_," Tamaki repeated, huffing out a tiny bit. "Gave us humans two gifts: Receiving and giving."

"I don't follow you."

"You don't follow English?"

"I don't follow stupidity, Daddy."

Tamaki hmph'd. "Kyouya, why are you so cold on Christmas day? Mother nature with her elegance and grace is-"

"Not real." Kyouya interrupted. "Let's just get this thing over with."

Tamaki perked up, and Kyouya caught a glimpse of a happy dog tail waving around, connected to Tamaki's bottom.

"I have your glasses in my hand," Tamaki said as if Kyouya didn't _notice_. "That's receiving."

"No you idiot, that's _taking_."

"Same difference."

Kyouya paused to smack him against the head. "Whatever." He said, ignoring the hearty chuckles that flooded out of his boyfriend. The corners of his lips were twitching up in a half-smile at the glorious sound.

"So if that's receiving, going forward that sort of means I have to give you something, right? But if our presents and Christmas tree are back home then…" His eyes suddenly lit up with glee.

"Kyouya…"

"Don't."

"Come here."

"No."

"It'll only take a minute!"

"You are insane _no stop!" _Kyouya gasped as long fingers worked up his flanks and poked all his tender bits. He barely had time to think what with the sensation triggering all the alarms. "_You! Tamaki Suou, stop now or I swear to God-!" _Despite his coherency, each word he said was broken up with helpless fits of laughter.

On and on, an endless string of threats and curses between laughs. Tamaki laughed with him, ignoring all the well-loved insults, believe it or not, as his fingers worked the crooks of Kyouya's weak spots and tickled him relentlessly.

* * *

><p>The tickle war had finally stopped after its full hour, and both boys were found on the floor panting and nest of hair mussed up. Their shoulders were aligned on the ground beside each other, and Tamaki had his leg folded up and his face had split up into a huge, blinding grin that competed with Kyouya's half dazed, lazy smile.<p>

"Are you sleepy?" Kyouya asked through the silence, directing the question to his satisfied boyfriend. "It's nearly 2 AM. We should get home."

"Nnngh." _Home_ was actually their shared apartment at a high class function that now displayed a series of flashing light bulbs and decorations, a large Christmas tree planted in the middle and flashy presents underneath.

"Stay here." Tamaki ordered, and to be frank, Kyouya didn't have the heart to refuse.

They stayed there, on the ground of Music room three, laptop and decorations completely forgotten under the ruins of an abandoned tickle fight. The sounds of a laughing, cheerful Christmas bird had walloped around the building, dancing in the hallways and finally reaching their room. The song of Christmas with Tamaki was beautiful.

"Oh, _oh_," Kyouya gasped out as he felt the warm presence of soft lips over his neck. "Tamaki," He rose up on one shoulder to view the blonde strands and attractive bangs that sheltered over Tamaki's unseen eyes. But Kyouya could feel _it_; Tamaki's lips curling into a smirk against his neck.

Unwillingly, Kyouya placed his palm against Tamaki's chest and broad shoulders, nudging him gently away. "We're shouldn't be doing this here." He remarked.

Prying Kyouya's hands away forcefully yet gently, Tamaki in practiced ease pulled his boyfriend's thin jacket down to his waist, revealing skin. Steadily, he began to plant small, affectionate filled kisses down the bespectacled male's bare shoulder.

"But there's no one here with us," Tamaki kissed his shoulder.

"Mmmh, but-"

"And it's –kiss- Christmas morning,"

"That's not going to stop you from-"

"And everything is wonderful,"

"Tama-"

"You're not going to win over me this time." Tamaki replied, trailing his kisses and that tongue—that wonderful tongue upwards from Kyouya's shoulder to the base of his neck where he moved his tongue in a circular motion before biting the pale, flesh that was his boyfriend.

Kyouya gasped before shuddering, his eyes squeezed shut. "You idiot," He mumbled absentmindedly. "If that leaves a mark…"

"Too late," Tamaki pulled away and grinned mischievously, marvelling in how Kyouya's stone cold, elegant eyes narrowed amusingly after he said that. The grin disappeared shortly afterwards, as he took in the state of the young Ootori boy. Only short from writhing, glasses absent, stripping him of his façade and displaying what was underneath…a small, freshly made hickey near the junction of Kyouya's neck. Kyouya's lips parted slightly to emit small but audible exhalations and his jacket stripped right open to rest on his hips.

"You're beautiful." Tamaki breathed before settling down on Kyouya, straddling the boy to the floor. He pressed his soft lips against Kyouya's and moaned appreciatively. As he stabbed Kyouya's lips open with his tongue with no collision, he pelted his warm muscle forward into Kyouya's cavern, exploring over his canines and inner cheeks.

"And delicious." He added against Kyouya's lips when the kiss disconnects.

"So do you." Kyouya whispered back. "And you taste like chocolate."

"…that doesn't prove anything."

Kyouya jolted forward suddenly, resting against his two knuckles on the floor and this time, he was the one dominating the kiss, as Tamaki did nothing but whimper against his power, feeling his spirit getting prodded on and played with, and he didn't mind it _at all_.

"I think you've been opening the presents before Christmas even started," Kyouya whispered somewhat seductively, even though it was an accusation. Like he said, not that he minded.

"Was not." Tamaki whispered back in a demanding manner.

"Two whining words won't make me believe you." Kyouya breathed heavily as he felt Tamaki's spider fingers crawl up his bare abdomen, beneath his singlet.

Tamaki paused. "But I'm opening you up today, aren't I?"

Kyouya snorted a laugh. "That's terrible."

Their mouths crashed and collided once again, and Tamaki finally had the decency to sit Kyouya up and flip his singlet over his shoulder. The singlet ended up on the matt near them. It was shortly after that when it was joined with Tamaki's jumper, dress shirt, pants, socks and Kyouya's jeans and socks.

Both boys were now a sweaty mess on the hard ground, only boxers on as their shoes were carelessly toed off and could now be found tossed over to the corner of the room. They were frantically clawing at each other, blunt fingernails scorching skin and bitten flesh like two felines in heat. It was dark outside save for the lights the school provided with and the room was silent without Tamaki's groans and Kyouya's moans.

Kyouya was now lying on the floor from the earlier position, and Tamaki was straddling him, bracketing his thighs with his own. He worked his fingers up Kyouya's bare chest to pinch at his erect nipples. Tamaki watched in lusty fascination as his boyfriend arched his back from the stimulation and opened his mouth to release a breathy gasp.

He bent forward, rubbing those nubs with his palms as he kissed Kyouya's prominent collar bone. Kyouya hummed. "Tamaki…" He whispered. "Take me."

Tamaki shuddered visibly over his words, and his hand smoothed over the soft skin of Kyouya's stomach to fondle playfully at the hem of his boxers. Kyouya let out a disgruntled groan as Tamaki chuckled half heartedly and finally plucked the edge of his under garment, letting his warm fingers caress the skin over the attention-seeking bulge.

The blonde placed his free hand over Kyouya's hip bone to stop him from arching them up as he circled the rock-hard libido within his grasp. His warm palm travelled up the deliciously hardened member and traced the tip in a teasing manner with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Mmh..."

Watching his raven haired angel, he dragged the fore-skin down unknowingly before releasing his hold and flicking the top of his boxers up so it snapped down painfully on Kyouya's skin.

Kyouya's eyes shot side open in surprise before settling onto a well-practiced glare that he saved only for Tamaki. In return, the blonde only chuckled before laying off the teen, the bulge protruding from his own underwear as he slid down Kyouya's to his thighs, down to his feet, and flung it recklessly over his shoulder like he did with the other clothing.

His blue eyes darkened dramatically as he eyed the eager piece of meat that was standing up and lapping at Kyouya's stomach. The cause: Tamaki, and Tamaki only. Before he knew it, he was bent down at his waist, and licked a stripe off the tip of Kyouya's penis like a kitten would lick its milk. He decided to abandon it afterwards, as it was necessary to keep his lover eager for more.

Another glare was aimed at him but disappeared as quickly as it appeared when he found Tamaki in the middle of sliding off his bright red underwear. Kyouya shot up eagerly to support his hands, and Tamaki kissed his forehead softly as both parts of anatomy grabbed hold of his briefs and disposed them of the sporty physique.

Kyouya took seconds to admire the tough body frame, one that girls would squeal and fall for over and hid a smug reference that it was all his, and none of those fans could touch him. He allowed his fingers to glide over that muscular back and intertwined his fingers. Tamaki pulled forward so Kyouya was currently sitting on his lap.

He pecked the corner of his lips. "I forgot the lube." He murmured against Kyouya's lips.

"What a surprise," Kyouya answered dryly.

"It's not a necessity," Tamaki remarked, vaguely amused.

Kyouya sniffed. "You said before that bareback _hurts_."

Tamaki shushed him by pressing his back against the shiny pink tiles of the host club, pressing his body forcefully over Kyouya's. "Then do you mind bottoming?"

"You're despicable. Fine." He answered before pushing Tamaki off of himself before flipping his own body so his shoulders were against the cold floor, his arms flattened against the ground and his bare, tempting bottom up for Tamaki's reach.

Tamaki stared at the upraised, heavenly mounds that he wanted to squeeze gouges of flesh out. Kyouya's face was put to the side, breathing softly. "Fuck me…" He commanded softly.

"I still need to prepare you,"

"I don't care. Fill me _now_, I can't take it."

"Shhhh." Tamaki replied as he bent forward, kissing both cheeks to his delight before spreading them apart. He found the beautiful rose bud winking at him, and decided to plant a kiss there too.

"What are you…doing?" Kyouya breathed out, his words muffled from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Prepping you," Tamaki snapped before stabbing his tongue out to lap at his pucker. He got closer and closer to Kyouya's convulsing hole, his exhalations bathing it in warmth before the flat of his tongue suddenly pushes against it. He felt something warm and insubstantial brush his sensitive skin there, and by the time he'd worked out that it was an exhalation, Tamaki's tongue was already lazily tracing the ring of muscle.

That was _not _fair.

The bastard knew _exactly_ what it did to him and he was taking extra care to make him feel every movement of the slick flesh against his own, every drag, every lick, every teasing little press. Kyouya cried out, arching his back, a low whine building in the back of his throat. The muscle viciously stabbed his entrance, zig zagging up, down and around.

His tongue pushes past Kyouya's slightly loosened splincher muscles and caved inner walls, slobbering them in moisture. If he thought Kyouya was opened before, now he was crying out, clawing at the floor with his eyes snapped shut, repetitive pleads and begs and cries spilling from his mouth.

He quickly replaced his tongue with his fingers, the bud now capable of holding three inside. When the opening was pushed up to his knuckles, he was quick in wiggling them around. Kyouya breathed in sharply as if he was running out of breath.

Kyouya jolted forward suddenly as his sweet spot got stabbed and grazed from Tamaki's fingertips. He howled in a silent plea, turning his head across the floor to stare at Tamaki with clouded eyes, notifying him of his need. Tamaki stared hungrily as he took in the sight he made. With his other hand, fingers dug in the irresistible mounds, and he felt the indents, watching perfectly how his pale skim would begin to redden with the beginnings of a faint coloration.

He was burning up, melting from the inside out, becoming a complete pile of mush, a slave to the sensations…the almost ticklish pleasure that radiated through his whole body and completely swallowed up the remaining tingling across his arse cheeks.

Once again, the emptiness took his place. Tamaki however, fixed that a brief moment later, when a single finger slid into Kyouya, meeting minimal resistance. The moisture of Tamaki's saliva warmed fast and made slick noises as the digit pulled back, leaving just the tip within him before plunging inside once more. Tamaki stroked his walls, pressed into them, curled and twisted his finger to touch every inch he could reach within Kyouya.

It was a blatant taunt, of course, that he would choose this foreplay to allow anticipation. It was Tamaki's way of saying that regardless of how much preparation he did, no matter how well he steeled himself for it, there was no way Kyouya be able to prevent his mask from crumbling.

His motions were humiliatingly casual, nonchalant and unrushed, just moving around inside him almost lazily. Kyouya felt as if he needed to punch him to operate the real pleasure he needed within his bones. Pucker, really, but the point still stands. He didn't radiate the sufficient strength that he needed to growl and let Tamaki know to get on with it for his moaning took hold of all his verbal wit.

Even when he first slid in a second finger it was just an idle backwards and forwards motion accompanied by plenty of rubbing and little presses here and there. It ignited a growing pleasure, a growing need to experience the thing he was becoming increasingly expectant of. He wanted Tamaki to do it properly, to stop this teasing nonsense that was sending licks of mild lightning attacks and give him something _bigger_. But it continued like that, slow thrusts, even when he added the expected two more fingers.

It was laid-back penetration like the motions were an exploration which Tamaki only did to bring out the submissive state that Kyouya bound to have. It continued until the raven-haired teen was panting and clenching around the blonde's fingers. It was only when his back started arching to try and guide Tamaki to the right spot that his fingertips suddenly grazed it.

Hands spread him, exposed him, held him apart with nothing to hide him.

"What a pretty picture you make, Kyouya," He whispered before pulling out his fingers.

"Take me." The reply was quick and so out-of-character which made it all the more delicious.

"No, not like this." Tamaki worded with dignity, placing his palms over Kyouya's sturdy hips and rocked them over, flipping his body around. Kyouya was thumped on the back with the floor, and was now looking at the ceiling. Frowning, he fixated his blurred gaze to his lover. They stayed, a few couple moments just staring at each other in focused heat before Tamaki placed his fingers on Tamaki's flanks.

He took his cock in one hand to align the stiff rod with Kyouya's moisturized opening. "Ready?" He whispered, breathless.

He placed his sweaty hand on Kyouya's shoulder, and the other resting firmly on his hip like as if for a second, the beautiful creature would run away from him.

Kyouya closed his eyes and nodded, his neck and cock strained from the lack of contact and the pleasurable torture Tamaki inflicted on his poor body. For now, the blonde head mused, he didn't even need to align his stiff muscle into its destiny's opening, for it was so hard that it penetrated the winking bud. He slid slowly in, despite the fact that Kyouya had been so thoroughly prepared; he was still tight for Tamaki's size. It stopped just below the size of giant—or maybe in the category…and it was definitely not lacking in the width section.

Kyouya clenched his hardest. He felt his ring muscle straining, and a hard muscle sliding inside him, slobbering its sensitive flesh against his inner walls. He tightened it visibly, causing his thigh muscles to clench along with it, under Tamaki's curious hand.

They both let out a groan of ecstasy as they were finally connected, Tamaki finally burying himself to the hilt.

"How does it feel like…?" Tamaki sounded breathless.

Kyouya's chest looked as if it was wheezing and weeping, rising up and steadily down; he was in desperate need of satisfying himself and was tempted to creep his fingers down. Wrong, Tamaki would _never_ allow him to do that. So instead, he tried to growl at Tamaki but it only came out as a cloudy grimace.

"You talk way too much when - ah!" Kyouya clenched his fists as Tamaki chose that time to drag back out, only to slam right back in so accurately that Kyouya almost felt the cock head inside him bouncing off his inner walls.

He started a continuous pace, started small and gentle like a lover's hymn, but both of them knew that was not what the other needed. _At least not right now_ while it was Christmas day. Kyouya knew that Tamaki was holding back and there was nothing the black-haired fellow could do about it. This time, _he_ was the prisoner under the dominance of a blond.

It was after Kyouya threw his hand over his eyes, sheltering the now fading moon light that glinted from the sweat of Tamaki's face that said blond began thrusting at an almost punishing level - which would leave innocents begging for mercy under the beast that lay atop them. Kyouya was not an innocent. Tamaki watched as Kyouya wantonly stretched around him, opening so wide that Tamaki could see the pinkish insides.

His head grew dizzy with the fact that he was actually _inside_ of Kyouya rather than the many nights he had spent when he was the one under Kyouya's demand. To the point of slamming in like a rough animal, Tamaki proceeded, the mere grips on those hips were bruising and would have been painful if not for the sensations causing Kyouya to feel so much but so little.

Kyouya desperately perked his hips up, wanting more than ever to guide Tamaki to hit that spot. His long legs encircled Tamaki's waist and _clenched_. And finally, he felt the head graze over that bundle of nerves.

After all that waiting building up his need for this kind of stimulation like blowing a balloon full of air, it shot through him as quick and as forceful as a lightning bolt, making his back arch right up off the floor. It was the tiniest touch, the lightest of presses with upward-curled fingers, but it wrung a silent sob from him as he tilted his head back, turned it from one side to the other and tried to tear holes within the floor tiles.

Once Tamaki was confident with the pinpointed location like mapping out the hitches and tender spots of Kyouya Ootori, he angled the teen's hips and very soon, each thrust was a graze or a direct hit to his sweet spot, eliciting cries out and writhing and trembling and _convulsing_.

Bottom Kyouya was a mess in comparison to that stoic, casual Kyouya that was seen under perfect impression of _cool_. Tamaki did not know which one he preferred, but right now, with this wonderful, beautiful boy underneath him in that state, Tamaki preferred _this_ moment over so many others.

The long thick rod of penis was sliding inside and out of him, pausing once in a while to allow Kyouya to roll his hips once his sac lapped at Kyouya's cheeks. Kyouya was so close. Tamaki pushed once again inside that precious bud, forcing the tight channel to expand as he buried himself into the fullest and chose that exact moment to link his fingers under Kyouya's back and stirred him upright so he was sitting on Tamaki's lap.

"Kyouya, I love you." Tamaki grit out.

"Tsk...you talk nngh- too much…" Kyouya dug his blunt fingernails into flesh.

They continued their fucking, but this way Kyouya had little control which, in Tamaki's opinion, was unbelievably hot considering Kyouya's usual authority. He was bouncing, little jerking movements from his hips that caused the rubbery head of his penis to bump against Tamaki's bare, muscled abdomen.

Tamaki had an arm around Kyouya as their thrusts converted into a rhythmical pace.. Kyouya rode his orgasm out, his arms grabbing hold of one another from the sleek back of Tamaki's.

One maniacal thrust, another, harder, and a prostate bump and Kyouya was losing it in Tamaki's arms; he was putty. Tamaki placed a hand around his satisfied cock and _squeezed_. The raven clenched around Tamaki's erection, eliciting a choked sob when pearly white ribbons of release spilt out the tip of his cock and drew digits of scribble onto Tamaki's white, sweat sheathed chest.

Kyouya barely registered that Tamaki enhanced a few more thrusts before shortly coming after him, filling Kyouya's warm, abused cavern plentiful with his seed. They stayed a few minutes like that to catch their breaths.

They shared one more sloppy kiss with lazy movements. Kyouya had no strength in him whatsoever, and Tamaki was just as exhausted. When he pulled back, Kyouya grimaced as the burn started to announce its presence, forcing them both to split into songs of acknowledgement.

Tamaki lifted downwards so his back supported both of them on the floor. Kyouya was nuzzled against his chest, and the movement caused the already flaccid penis to slide out of Kyouya with a slick, satisfying sound. The teen shuddered as he felt the come spilling down his opening, licking his thighs.

When they both finally regained their composure, the room sounded agonizingly silent, but the two had never been more comfortable.

"I will be _limping_, Tamaki."

"Oh come _on_, you totally asked for it!"

"…Next time, I'm topping."

"Hahaha, if you still have the strength."

"…"

"…"  
>"Tamaki?"<p>

"Yes Mother?"

"Merry Christmas you psychotic _idiot_."

"_Much_ better."

"I love you too."

"..._Round two_!"

"HEY - NO STOP -"

* * *

><p><strong>I tried my best cleaning this up and it's still crappy. Oh well. Thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
